The loss of local access lines is an issue facing wireline service providers. Without the maintenance of the local line connection, the wireline service provider is constrained and/or precluded from offering and/or selling all of their other services and products.
Many times when customers move to a new residence or location, they need to use a separate device (e.g., wireless, neighbor's telephone, etc.) to initiate telephone service. Usually, cable companies and utility companies are contacted before the telephone company, thereby, putting the reacquisition of the customer at risk for wireline service providers. In addition, even when POTS telephone service has been disconnected to a residence or business, an occasion may arise where emergency POTS is critical for public safety reasons.
Therefore, the need exists for POTS to be maintained at a residence and/or business location, in order to serve as an incentive for wireline service customers to renew wireline service from a wireline service provider offering the incentive.
In addition, the need exists for POTS to be available in residences and business locations, after a request for disconnection of POTS, at a residence or business location, has been requested, to provide communications services to the premises in case of public safety emergencies.